Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros 3
by IKEDragon64
Summary: DaraKahn has created a world to challenge the Smashers and the Kombatants in a true test will they be able to pass and finally put an end to all of the fighting and DaraKahn once and for all find out in the third and final Instalment of this Crossover Fanfiction Series
1. Chapter 1

After Darakahn Formed and Created a world now the Kombatants and the Smashers face one final challenge survivng DaraKahn's Deadly Game as all of the warriors were sent to areas that resemble their own worlds some in ruins others like before all of the turmoil started one thing is for sure the Battle is far from over.

Chapter 1: Is it Worth it Anymore?

The Kombatants and the Smashers awakened in different parts of DaraKahn's Newly created world among those awokened was The Angel Pit who had awakened in some Greek Temple very reminescent of his home in Skyworld.

Pit: Huh I'm back but how did I get here Hey Paulentina where are you?

Paulentina: Pit Skyworld has been under attack DaraKahn: Has destroyed our beautiful world

Pit then felt something hit his toes as it looked like Green Slime as the Zatterian Reptile looked at Pit

Reptile: I will clip your wings you will make for a fluffy snack

Pit: I'm not afraid of a snake like you so let's do this

Pit seperated his Bow into Swords as Pit attacked reptile as Reptile would use his quickness against the Winged Angel

Reptile: stop flying you coward and fight like a man

Pit: You can't defeat me

Reptile: We'll se about that you annoying little brat

Reptile spit acid splashing on Pit's toga as Reptile than stuck his longe tounge and wrapped it around Pit's Legs as Reptile began to drag Pit as Pitried to struggle than Pit grabbed his Sword and clahed and cur Reptile's Tounge leaving a nasty trail of green Blood which soaked Pit's White Toga as Pit Raised his hand in the air

Pit: Paulentina bring forth the Icarus Army to vanquish this demon

Paulentina: Right

An Army of Angels began to attack Reptile as Pit Reconnected his Bow as a golden arrow was on the Holster as Pit shot the Arrow at Reptile Head's Causing Reptile to explode into a puddle of Green Slimy Blood...As Pit Dropped to his Knees wondering what he just did

Pit: I killed that thing

Paulentina It is nothing to worry about Pit he was a follower of DaraKahn

Pit: We've been fighting this battle for so long I don't know what the point is anymore

Pit started to cry as Paulentina looked to try to comfort the Angel

Paulentina: You must keep fighting Pit if not DaraKahn will destroy everything

Pit got up to his Feet

Pit: Your right I half to continue this fight no matter the outcome

Paulentina: Go find Mario and Link and regroup with them

Pit: Right i'm off now

Pit bid farewell to Paulentina as he began to make his descent along the way he happened to see Ness, Young Link and Kafei entering a dogo like temple on a mountainside as Pit looked to follow them into the temple to see what they were doing as Pit entered the temple as Ness, Young Link, and Kafei were taking their shoes and boots off

Ness: Hey Pit what's up

Pit: Tired of all of the fighting

Kafei: We all are

Pit: why are you guys here

Young Link: To Pray to the ancients of this temple

Pit looks down at Ness, Young Link, and Kafei at the socks on their feet to ask what they were as Pit began to take his sandals off

Pit: What are those white things on your feet

Ness: There Socks never heard of them

Pit: No

Young Link: They're awesome things you wear on your feet

Pit: Why

Kafei: You should try them on for yourself but I think your feet are a bit to big hold on I think I got a spare pair

Pit: Ok

Pit sat down and wiggled his toes as Kafei puuled out a spare pair of socks that looked about the right size for Pit's Feet as Pit took the Socks and put them on his feet and to his astonishment they fit

Pit: Hey they fit

Kafei: You like tem

Pit: Yeah I'll keep them on

Ness: Really

Pit: Yeah I see why you guys where them they're really comfortable on my feet

Pit, Ness, Young Link, and Kafei all dropped to their knees as Kafei began to speak

Kafei: Gods we want to know how do we stop DaraKahn because all of us are tired of this constant fighting and want to go home

The Voice of one of the gods was heard in the temple

Elder God: I Know how you feel Kafei this battle has gone on long enough to the point where we're looking to step in and interveine

Young Link: Yes but wouldn't that be against your better judgments

Elder God: That maybe true but these are desperate times and we need to stop DaraKahn more than ever because if we fail this time all will cease to exsist

Ness: We still have the Purelight will that still do us good

Elder God: In that Aspect yes but don't forget Taven has the Power of a God if you can find him and join him than there might be a chance you won't need our help but in any event we need everything to stop DaraKahn once and for all

Pit: All right is there anymore of our commrades

Elder God: Yes Below the Mountains the Pokemon Trainers are down below as well as the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu but we must beware of their enemies Team Rocket, The Red Dragon, The Black Dragon and the Brotherhood of the Shadow are down their

Kafei: What do we do for now

Elder God: This shrine is safe stay here and I will go to Ash Ketchum, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero to gather here and let them know of the plan

Meanwhile down below in the ruins of the once Peaceful Poemon and Human Populated Village of Pallet Town Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit Ketchum, Melody, and Gary Oak were walking down the Road not knowing where to go just keep walking.

Ash: Hey are you guys tired of all of this Fighting

Misty: I Am. I Mean What's the point anymore

Tracey: Look what it's done..Destroyed our home...Destroyed our families...Killed innocent Pokemon

Brock but at the same time there is nothing behind or up ahead other than sorrow, and memories faded to blue

Gary: Where are we going

Melody: Either Orange Islands or Johto whichever isn't too deserted

Tracey: 2 places I hold dear to my heart the Islands where I grew up in where I first met Ash and Misty and the area where I really had fun in where we were all together and I got to know Brock better

Brock: Those were happy times before all of this happened

The Pokemon Group stopped by a waterfall and stream in the woods to sit and relax thinking about how they can beat DaraKahn

Misty: First we thought it was over when we defeated Daraku then Shao Kahn comes along and kills us all than after we are revived Daraku and Shao Kahn merge together I don't know if we can win this fight

Ash: I'm not sure either but we half to try

Tracey: It's a shame. This area used to be populated by water and grass Pokemon now it's deserted

Brock: Hey you guys I hear some voices we better stay low

Jarek: Kobra the plan is we find any of them we bring them to Kano and we kil lthem

Kobra: or we covert them into Dragons and Kill both Team Rocket and The Red Dragon

Ash: (Whispering) Pikachu use thunderbolt without saying anything

Pikachu silently shocks Jarek and Kobra alerting them as Ash and his friends sprung their attacks as the 2 Black Dragon Members look to retaliate

Jarek: so you think Your pretty clevar to hit us with a sneak attack

Ash: You would've done the same to us Goat Face

Kobra: We are the Black Dragon wait your the Son of Giovanni leader of Team Rocket well then Killing you will make the Black Dragon better than Team Rocket and the Red Dragon

Ash: Hey Tracey let's show these low class Black Dragon Clowns what we can do

Tracey: Right behind you Bro

Ash and Tracey fought with the 2 Dragon thugs Kobra and Jarek in the stream the Trainers had some pretty good expeirence of using hand to hand combat but would rely on their Pokemon to assist them just in case after several minutes and cuts and bruises of Lasso whips feirce martial arts, and Pokemon attacks Ash and Tracey were able to defeat Jarek and Kobra knocking the 2 in the water

Misty: Well looks like you guys are in the water now

Mewtwo appeared with an urgent look on his face

Mewtwo: Ash listen Giovanni is creating an Antilight version of Me and Lugia to destroy every last Pokemon and Trainer

Ash: What?

Mewtwo: I'm afraid it's true and I believe it's allready too late to stop him as they are in the Whirl Islands region of this world i've gotten into contact with Lugia and we will do our best to defeat these Antilight Clones however Giovanni is creating a new Pokemon to battle Anchello

Ash: What is it

Mewtwo: Demorn a Demon pokemon created in the Netherealm

Misty: That sounds Disturbing

Mewtwo: and judging by what Alastor has told me his power is enough to burn an entire city to Ashes

Gary: Unbelievable

Then A Cloud of Darkness formed as Noob Saibot, Sektor, and Hydro looked at the Pokemon Trainers and Mewtwo

Noob-Saibot: So it appears Alastor has told you to tell these brats of what Giovanni has instore for these runts

Mewtwo: Leave now Bi-Han

Noob: You might have strong Psychic Abilities and can destroy anything but you are no match for my power Mewtwo

Then Noob Saibot was hit from behind by a Spear, Sektor a Cloud of Smoke and Hydro was covered with Ice as Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke came to the help of the Pokemon Trainers

Sub-Zero: Ash it's good to see you and your friends are safe

Ash: Thanks Sub-Zero and you too Smoke and Scorpion

Scorpion: Pokemon are innocent Creatures who don't deserve to be treated as weapons in war and as for DemornI hope Anchello is able to defeat it

Smoke: as for Noob Saibot we'll take it from here

Mewtwo: Ash The Elder Gods request that you and your friends meet up in the shrine on the mountains there

Ash: ok let's go see you around Sub-Zero

However Noob Saibot had dissapeared with Hydro and Sektor as Sub-Zero, Scorpion and Smoke Traveled up the Mountain with Ash and his Friends but before leaving Sub-Zero decided to shoot ice at the water and freeze Jarek and Kobra as Scorpion removed his Mask and breath fire melting the 2 black dragon thugs killing them off for good

Scorpion: That takes care of the Black Dragon for now

DaraKahn: GRRRR These fools are working together helping eachother out but i'll soon fix that indeed because I know in every human being there are negative emotions such as hatred, anger, greed, envy, jealousy I will use that emotion in all of these Mortals and allow my Antilight seeds to grow inside their bodies which willconsume them based on how many negative feelings they have inside of them and use it to my advantage and soon they will all turn on eachother and I will win and not a thing in the universe will stop me HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

What does DaraKahn have planned will Darakahn use this trick to make all of the heroes break apart and give Darakahn the Advantage and what about the rest of our heroes where are they at all of that and more on the next chapter of Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros 3

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: The Seeds of Hate

Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros 3: Chapter 2 The Seeds of Hate

In a Beautiful Lake area with trees, grass and stone and wood houses The Psychic Boy Lucas and The Pokemon Trainer Red are taking a hike on the beautiful landscape enjoying nature as Red let's out his Pokemon the boys sit on the grass to look at the landscape but at the same time realize of the threat of evil that is still around.

Red: Hey Luke do you feel tired of all of this fighting

Lucas: Yes...I wish it would all end and we can go on our Pokemon Journey and see worlds like this

Red: and catch Pokemon however they've been used as weapons for the antilight and I feel like everything that has happened has destroyed soo much

Lucas: Families, Friends, Pokemon, you name it

Red: I wonder where Marth and Ike could be at along with Meta-Knight

Lucas: Should we go look for them

Then all off a sudden Red fell to his knees as some Dark Energies surrounded the Pokemon Trainer

Red: No! why should we travel together all you've done is get in my way and look what happened we died

Lucas: Huh? Red what's Wrong why are you mad at me

Red: Oh Lucas you're such a little baby...you causesd your mother to die, you killed your brother, you ran away from that Ness kid, and you look to add me to youur death list well not anymore...i'm tired of you holding me back

Lucas: R..R..Red...what's wrong I thought we were best friends Lucas starts to cry as Red lands a Punch to Lucas's Stomach causing the boy to fall to his knees in pain physically and emotionally

Red: Suck it up Crybaby

Just when Red was about to Kick Lucas Red stopped as some light was swirling around Red's Body

Red: Luke don't listen to it this thing has taken over my body fight it fight..yes Fight me you coward prove you're man enough

Lucas: Against his will threw a punch only for it to be caught by Red

Red: Is that the best you got

Lucas then began to have Dark energies swirl around him as electrical energies sent Red flying into the dirt

Lucas: I'm not a crybaby and I never needed a family or friends just a purpose in life now I have it

Red: Lucas that hurts my feelings

Lucas: You hurt mine now i'm going to hurt you even more it's time we prove which one is better than the other

Both Red and Lucas we're fighting like mortal enemies mwanwhile Red's Pokemon we're also surrounded with the same dark energiesas Squirttle, Ivysaur and Charizard began to fight eachother

Meanwhile on the Mountains Ash, Misty, Tracey, Melody, Brock, Gary, Smoke, Scorpion, and Sub-Zero were making their way to the purelight shrine

Sub-Zero: The shrine should be getting close

suddenly Dark energies surrounded Ash as Sub-Zero started to look concern along with the rest of Ash's Friends

Misty: Ash: is there something wrong

Tracey: Yeah you don't look good bro

Sub-Zero: this looks like some kind of magic from

before Sub-Zero could Finish Ash Punched Tracey hard knocking his brother to the Ground

Misty: ASH!

Ash: Then grabbed Misty and started to choke his girlfriend

Brock: Ash what has gotten into you?

Ash then threw Misty into Brock which caused them to both fall on top of Tracey

Gary: Ash what has gotten into you

Ash then began to assault Gary before Sub-Zero tried to stop it only to get a direct punch to the face by Ash as Sub-Zero shot Ice Freezing Ash before Scorpion blinsided Sub-Zero from behind

Scorpion: You still killed my family and Clan

Sub-Zero: So what if I did

both ninjas went to battle as all of Ash's friends were now at war with eachother

Misty: I hate all of you you all say that I hold the team back

Brock: So what if I get distracted from girls it never hurt anyone

Tracey: I'm sick and tired of being misused and in everyone's shadow

Melody: All I Did was Kiss him

Gary: Who cares i'm better than all of you

The Ninjas and the Pokemon Trainers were just destroying eachoher with alot of hate and personal animosities meanwhile down below in the shrine Pit, Ness, Young Link, and Kafei were watching these events unfold

Pit: No how could this happen everyone's all fighting with one another

Young Link: How could this have happened

Kafei: I see friends, allies all fighting this must Be DaraKahn's doing

Ness: I wonder if there's a way we can stop them from fighting eachother

all of a sudden Raiden, Alastor, Mewtwo, Taven, Anchello, Lucario, Meta-Knight, and Geno enter the shrine knowing of what is happening

Raiden: It appears that the antilight infected by everyone has gotten trong to the point where DaraKahn is now controlling everybody by their emotions to fight eachother

Kafei: Wait a second you mean we're infected by that?

Alastor: When the Antilight covers the world! Anybody who stands in the darkness of the Antilight will be infected by it's power

Young Link: So all along when we've been trying to stop the Antilight we've been infected with it's power

Pit: but what about when we were killed by Shao Kahn in Armageddon

Geno: The Antilight infects not only your body but your soul as well

Taven: and I found out that everybody was reanimated into zombies was because of the Antilight infection where Shao Kahn with Daraku's Soul was able to reanimate your corpses into zombies under his control

Ness: How did the Antilight infection get strong enough to the point where DaraKahn is using his power to turn everyone against eachother

Raiden: Because DaraKahn is a coward who wants us all to fight eachother so in the end we lose and he wins for his own sick personal game. The Antilight grew stronger while I sent everything back in time to try to weaken Shao Kahn and with everyone's souls in a state of unrest and their bodies reanimated as zombies whenI was able to bring everyone back to life the Antilight powers from both the body and soul grew strong enough for Daraku to control anyone's free will.

Kafei: is there any possible cure to the Antilight infection?

Geno: The only known way to defeat the Antilight is with the Purelights but what can we do to make a cure

Raiden: Well it's is known that the element that is used to bring life is water if we can combine the Purelight with Pure Water we might be able to cure everyone from their infections

Lucario: But Lord Raiden where do we find Pure Water

Mewtwo: There has to be some somewhere and we need to find it

Meta-Knight: That lake where Red and Lucas are fighting in their's pure water there I will go their and treat them

Lucario: I believe there is a spring where the Pokemon Trainers and those Ninjas are fighting in i'll use that as my base for the purelight antidote

Mewtwo: I'm right now tracking the energies of those infected with the anilight I hope we have enough to save them all

Mewtwo opens what looks like a monitor that shows Mario and Link fighting Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Kitana Jade Sindel fighting, Sabalaton, Samus, Sonya, and Jax all at eachother's throats Mewtwo knew he had to act now to create the antidote to stop the fighting and stop DaraKahn's Ploy

MewTwo: All right let's hurry up and make this antidote before it's too late

Will Mewtwo be able to sucessfully cure the fighters will our heros still have the strength to defeat DaraKahn all of these answers and more on the next chapter of Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros 3


	3. Chapter 3: Restoring the Light

Chapter 3: Restoring the light

Geno, Metwo, Lucario, Alastor, and Meta-Knight Raced to find some pure water to merge with the purelights in order to restore the heroes back to their normal selves and to deplete the corruption of the antilight that has manifested itself into their bodies meanwhile down below all of a sudden Marth and Ike made their way to the lakeside area where Red and Lucas we're fighting in an attempt to break up the fight

Marth: Guys break it up we're supposed to be fighting DaraKahn not eachother

Ike: You guys are supposed to be best friends

Red: So we're best friends

Lucas: Indeed we are

Both Red and Lucas looked at Marth and Ike with evil looks and began to attack Marth and Ike

Marth: If that's the way t's gonna be then let it be that way

Ike: Right with you

All 4 we're in a fight with eachother where all of the trees and stone houses we're getting destroyed by the intensity watching the whole scene was Meta-Knight as he prepared the Purelight Antidote on his commrades

Meta-Knight: Marth, Ike, Red, Lucas

Ike: well look who it is

Marth: What do you want

Meta-Knight to cleanse the antilight from your bodies

Red: Just come and try

Lucas: You won't cleanse anything

Meta-Knight: We'll see about that come after me

Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas charged after eta-Knight as Meta-Knight dissapeared only to return and slash Red and Lucas taking the boys down

Red: What makes you think you can cleanse us you're infected too

Lucas: Just give in and be like the rest of us

Meta-knight *thinking* he's right I am infected i'd better use this fast and use whatever is left on myself

Marth: Come on and fight us

Ike: Don't stand there let's go

Meta-Knight: you want to fight i'l give you a fight

Meta-Knight took his sword and charged after Marth and Ike as swords we're exchanged as Meta-Knight fenced with his possesed friends as Red and Lucas tried to attack Meta-Knight from behind as Meta-Knight dissapeared which caused Red and Lucas to bump into Marth and Ike as Meta-Knight ate a Super Mushroom and grew large in size as Meta-Knight Covered his 4 possesed comrades with his cape causing them to freeze as Meta-Knight slashed the 4 with his sword causing them to fall into the lake as Meta-Knight took the Purelight antidote and threw it right on contact when Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas hit the lake water as Sparkleds of Purelight began to shine on Marth, Ike, Red and Lucas as they look like they we're being restored

Meta-Knight: it's working

However the Dark antilight forms of Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas began to disperse out of their bodies and into their own for looking at Meta-Knight

Antilight: Marth: Now Meta-Knight embrace the Antilight

Antilight Ike: Become one with us

Antilight Red: Turn on these so called heroes of the purelight and join us

Antilight Lucas it's the only way

Meta-Knight then found himself struggling but the real Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas attacked their Antilight clones

Red: Meta-knight don't give in

Lucas: Fight the Antilight

Meta-Knight: I will not succumb to the Antilight I will

Meta-Knight than vanished leaving his comrades to battle against their Antilight clones

Marth: Ok guys let's do this and after that let's find Meta-Knight

Red, Lucas, and Ike: RIGHT

Meanwhile outside of DaraKahn's Created game world a gathering of Anime Characters we're looking for a plan to take on DaraKahn and for a way to defeat him as the Z Warriors, The Yu-Gi-Oh and GX Groups, Medabot fighters, Bladebreakers, The SD Gundam Force, The Digidestined, and the Netsaviors we're all having a meeting as they we're then joined by Viewtiful Joe, Captain Blue Junior, and Silvia

Viewtiful Joe: Hey what's going on here

Goku: We are a gathering of heroes amongst time and space looking for a way to plan our attack on DaraKahn

Captain Blue Jr: Wait do you think all of us combined can do it

Gohan: We half to try if we don't DaraKahn is going to merge all of our worlds with Antilight Outworld

Goten: and he won't stop until there is nothing left

Trunks: We half to attack now when the chance comes

Yugi: We half to wait for those heroes trapped in that game world DaraKahn has created then when they get out to fight Dara Kahn we attack

Jaden: But that souns easier said than done

Chazz: Can you trust them instead of doubting

Jaden: Chazz you know I haven't been the same since Yubel possesed me and I feel that Yubel is somewhere too

Than a voice was heard yelling for Goku

KabitoKai: Goku listen to me

Goku: What's the Problem KabitoKai

KabitoKai: DaraKahn has managed to stumble on your plan and is looking to bring back all of our former enemies to defeat us he's using the Anilight to invade HFIL and is using his power to convert Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu into Antilight Form

Goku: What that's insane

Vegeta: it was a struggle when we defeated Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu before and their powers combines with the Antilight

Piccollo: it's unimaginable

Goku: and from the looks of things we half to act now

Piccollo looked around and noticed a scared looking Shute and Sayla of the SD Gundam Force

Piccollo: If you're scared don't fight but if you want to fight than you need to toughen up now because if we lose the universe loses

Shute: I don't Know

Sayla: I can't fight

Piccollo; look your Gundam friends can take care of things how about that

Shute: I guess that'll work

Piccollo: Than it's settled what about you Meda fighters

Ikki: We use our Medabots

Koji: But I don't know if we have the ability to fight DaraKahn

Piccollo: That won't due to good how about you Blade Breakers

Tyson: My grandfather trained me in Martial Arts but we have our Bit Beasts in our Beyblades

Piccollo: I'll half to see to believe Lan, Chaud, Davis, Ken can you digivolve your digimon and crossfuse

Lan: Yes

Chaud: But we'll need a dimensional area to crossfuse

Lan: I believe Regal is setting one up

Chaud: You're right Lan so we can crossfuse

Davis: Well Ken should we give it a try

Ken: Yes for the fate of the Digital World we half to save it more than ever now

Goku: Everyone right now we need to take our stand and attack our enemies before they attack if your with me let's do this to save all of our worlds from DaraKahn

Everyone all gathered as they awaited the arrival of their enemies

Mewtwo was observing the battle between Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Melody, and Gary waiting on the perfect oppourtunity as Mewtwo charged a shadow ball and shot it at the ground everyone was fighting at

Scorpion: So you want to get involved Mewtwo well prepare to burn in hell

Mewtwo: No Scorpion i'm here to cleanse all of you of the taint of the Antilight

Ash: Just try you will fail

Mewtwo began to use all of his psychic enerhy to attack the large group with a push but Mewtwo knew he needs more power as Ash and his Friends all called out their Pokemon to attack but Mewtwo would use a good amount of psychic energy to use confusion on the Pokemon which in turned on and attacked their possessed masters after that Scorpion, Sub-Zero, and Smoke all tried to attack Mewtwo and despite being overpowered by Smoke, Fire, and Ice Mewtwo managed to use his psychic energy to push the 3 ninjas into the Pokemon Trainers as Mewtwo poured the Purelight Antidote thus sparkles of Purelights sprinkled around the fighters cleansing their souls of the Antilight as their Antilight forms dispersed from their bodies.

Ash: Huh hey what happened

Mewtwo: you we're infected by a taint of the Antilight that DaraKahn used as a way to cause you and your friends to fight eachother

Misty: Oh so this was another one of DaraKahn's ploy well guess what I say it's time we brought the fight to him

Tracey: Hey you guys there are dark versions of ourselves over there

Mewtwo: As a side effect of clensing your soul of the Antilight your antilight manifestation took it's own form to resemble you I say you should all defeat these clones before they take over you again

Ash: We do

Sub-Zero: Ash we have your back we'll fight these clones together

Ash: Ok Sub-Zero let's do it

Ash and his friends along with the 3 ninjas stood ready for battle against their Antilight manifestations meanwhile Geno and Taven were dealing with Mario, Link, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao

Geno: Geno Blast

Geno took down Mario and Link with his blast of energy out from under his arm while Taven knocking the Shaolin Monks to the ground as Geno used the Purelight Antidote to cleanse the souls of Mario, Link, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao as their Antilight forms dispersed

DaraKahn: So it appeares that you have cleansed your souls of the Antilight well no matter now fight your darkselves you'll be that much closer to defeating me

An aura of Darkness apeared as all of the Mortal Kombat and Super Smash Bros Heroes all came to battle with their Antilight Forms in what looks like a Colliseum made of Antilight.

Will the Kombatants and Smashers defeat their Antilight Forms and will the outsiders of the Anime Universe defeat their long time enemies now enfused with the Antilight find out in the next episode of Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle from Within

Chapter 4: The Battle from Within

All of the antilight manifestations that infected the warriors have been dispered with the use of a purelight antidote as everyone was returned to normal ready to do battle with their dark manifestations as now the heroes have all been transported to what looks like the edenian ruins where Armageddon was fought at as they we're awaiting their Dark Manifestations

Mewtwo: All right it appears that this is another one of DaraKahn's Games he' set up so we must be ready to fight our darker selves

Raiden: Here they come now

The Dark Manifestations all apeared before the fighters as a war broke out betweeb Purelight and the Antilight as blood began to stain the ground meanwhile outside of DaraKahn's World DaraKahn was enjoying everything that he was doing by causing a war between the heroes of the anime world and all of their long time enemies As DaraKahn watched on however DaraKahn would soon find himself confronted by the Elder Gods

Elder God: DARAKAHN THIS GAME ENDS NOW

DaraKahn: You're too late Elder Gods I've already won

Elder God: No we're putting an end to this game this has gone on long enough we are not going to stand by anymore and let you consume the universe this war ends here and now

DaraKahn: You can't do anything because you're immprtal

Elder God: That maybe true but we've put our own immortality at risk to stop you from having your way DaraKahn

DaraKahn: Fine do you want to be destroyed let us continue the battle we fought millenia ago this time I wil win because I am stronger now we are being now and you will all die Elder Gods

So the Elder Gods and DaraKahn began to battle one another as meanwhile inside DaraKahn's Game world All of the Heroes we're battling their darker selves as one by one blood was shedding as light and darkness we're in a struggle which side will win while all of the heroes of the Anime Universe did battle with all of their longtime enemies however lightning began to strike as the grounds everyone was fighting on was starting to crumble and it looked like the dark Antilight sky was about to rip apart

Elder God: Oh no the Universe is breaking apart all of this fighting from Armageddon, Raiden going back in time, and now this caused by you DaraKahn even if you win now we'll all die and be destroyed all because of this fighting and with our intervention the universe is now on the fast track to being torn apart by all of this violence

DaraKahn: No fools I will survive if the Universe falls apart because I will be all that is left you will all die just try to stop me

But then all of the Anime Characters finished off the last of their enemies before confronting DaraKahn

Goku: Elder Gods allow us to fight DaraKahn you should get those heroes out of DaraKahn's Gameworld

Elder God: Right

DaraKahn: No I will no allow you

before DaraKahn could make a move he was stopped by both Goku and Vegeta

Goku: DaraKahn you will fight us

Vegeta: It's game over for you Freakshow

The Elder gods made their way toward the portal to where the battle between light and dark in DaraKahn's Gameworld as the Elder Gods began to open a portal

Raiden: Elder Gods Why are you here

The Elder gods used their powers to destroy what was left of the Antilight forms of the heroes

Elder God: Raiden This battle with DaraKahn is tearing the universe apart if we don't stop him now the Universe will be destroyed

Raiden: We better get out of here now there's no time to waste

Raiden and all of the heroes made their way outside as they saw Goku and Vegeta battling against the Antilight Outworld Demongon Emperor DaraKahn as Goku and Vegeta we're putting up a fight as Geno opened his arm and fired a star beam that hit DaraKahn's damaging DaraKahn greatly

Geno: Did you forget about all of us

DaraKahn: No but if you all want to die together than so be it however I have brought back some old friends of yours ready to settle the score

Bowser Ganondorf Shang Tsung Quan Chi and all of the vanquished enemies have been brought back as the heroes took to fighting stance as Armageddon restarted now as Geno, Raiden, and Taven stood alongside Goku and Vegeta ready to battle DaraKahn in this final showdown.

What will happen now that DaraKahn has thrown another curve ball at our heroes and what will the fate of the universe be after this battle will the Universe be Saved or will DaraKahn destroy the entire universe find out in the exciting final chapter of Mortal Kombat X Super Smash Bros


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Showdown

Chapter 6: The Final Showdown

Thunder began to roar, lightning began to flash the ground began to crack open as the Antilight Outworl was now on the brink of collapse after what has been a massive war that has lasted for what has felt like an eternity as the Army of villians led by DaraKahn and the Army of heroes led by the Elder Gods all charged at eachother all ready for final battle

Among the battles

Scorpion: this is it Quan Chi you will pay for everything you have done

Quan Chi: No i'm stronger than you I manipulated you and I shall destroy what's left of you

Scorpion delivered a fiery punch on Quan Chi's Pale face as the Specter and the Necromancer fenced with their swords at the same time Sub- Zero was in a fight with his older brother Noob Saibot

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei you know is no more no longer will the Lin Kuei be a clan that kills the innocent

Noob Saibot: You really are week brother

Sub-Zero threw a ball of Ice freezing Noob-Saibot taking out his Kori blade and slashing his older brother as there was conflict with the Pokemon group and Team Rocket namely Giovanni as Ash and his friends we're looking to put a stop to Giovanni's evil

Ash: For everything you've put me and my friends through it's tme for you to pay

Giovanni: Don't be so dillusional boy this is the real battle

The Father and son fought very vaugely while at the same time Ash's friends we're fighting off rocket grunts also in the field of battle there we;re all ready those being slaughtered and those dying however there was still a strong hero to villian ratio as DaraKahn squared off against Taven, Mewtwo, Geno, Goku, and Vegeta

Goku: You are indeed the strongest opponent we've ever fought however we will not allow you to win because the freedom of the Universe is on the line

both Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and let out a full out assault on DaraKahn as Geno fired magic stars Mewtwo blasted psychic blasts and taven blasted Darakahn with fireballs as Darakahn kept comming back for more

DaraKahn: Do you think the 5 of you all together can stop me I don't think so i'm stronger than time itself

DaraKahn let out a roar and began to fire at his attackers taking them down

DaraKan: You will not destroy me I will never ever be stopped Dara-Kahn began to continue to fire as those who we're still fighting their enemies fell down from the impact as Raiden shot an electirc blast at DaraKahn

Raiden: This battle will come to an end and you will be stopped DaraKahn

DaraKahn: Is that all you got thunder god

Raiden: I say how about you send off you troops and fight by yourself you already have the strength of a whole army why do you need an army to fight your battles for you

Just then that idea sparked a very dark and twisted thought in DaraKahn's Evil mind as he raised his arms up as DaraKahn began to speak

DaraKahn: To all of the villians fighting in this war to the forces of darkness give me your souls and together we will fight this battle as one and we will all win

DaraKahn's Dark Magic began to absorb the souls of the forces of darkness all marging with DaraKahn becoming one being as all of their souls we're infested in DaraKahn's cape as DaraKahn sstared at the forces of light with an evil glare

DaraKahn: HAHAHAHAHAHA Now I have all of the power, I am a one man army now let's see if you can try to stop me because in a mere moments the Universe will be destroyed and I will be all that's left creating my new world.

Raiden: Even if you are just one being with all of the powers of the forces of Darkness we will all still defeat you together as a group

DaraKahn: Just try Raiden you will all lose and your souls will belong to me

Mewtwo: We're not giving up this fight we still have fight left in us you've put is through enough DaraKahn and the truth is you can't win this fight because you had to have others do your fighting for you now let's see you fight all of us head on without the use of the Forces of Darkness to hide behind

DaraKahn: Are you saying I can't win FOOLS I am the most powerful being in exsistance and when this Universe is destroyed I will create a new one of only the Antilight I may be multiple beings merged into one however Shao Kahn and Daraku both share the same ambition and since we are one being it will be easy for me to destroy all of you and create a new world of Antilight

Anchello: You may think you're that Powerful but in reality I believe your own power may be getting to your head and that it is clogging your mind let's put it to the test let's battle

DaraKahn: fine but fair warning the universe doesn't have much time if you can't defeat me then the Universe will be destroyed and there will be nothing left to stop me

Geno: Well if the Universe get's destroyed during battle and if we go down we will take you with us

DaraKahn: Foolish Ambitions you have now LET'S FIGHT

Everybody all gathered around DaraKahn and began to unleash their attacks DaraKahn however was able to block most of them but some of them directly hit DaraKahn as Goku and Vegeta decided now would be the perfect time to fuse

Goku and Vegeta: FUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAA

Goku and Vegeta did an unusual dance where energy formed around the 2 saiyans merging them into one being as the fused Saiyan Gogeta looked at DaraKahn ready to fight

Gogeta: DaraKahn you're not the only one around here who can merge into one being

Gogeta began to fire attacks at DaraKahn as now DaraKahn was being attacked everywhere by all of the heroes from all universes meanwhile watching from the safety were all of the other anime heroes joined by the Saiyan Sons Gohan, Goten, and Trunks watching their fathers fused together fight DaraKahn

Gohan: I sure hope our dads know what they're doing

Goten: Plus with all of those other guys I wonder if they'll be able to beat DaraKahn on their own

Trunks: Maybe but even with all of them together DaraKahn's power level is far out of this Universe

Gohan: If worse comes to worse the three of us will use triple fusion and help our dads out

Goten: All right Bro that sounds like a plan

Trunks: Well whenever the time comes give us the word Gohan

Gohan: Right

As the battle continued DaraKahn's Dark Powers we're still storng against the army of heroes but the Forces of light were not going to give up as they continued to fight DaraKahn until their final breath as soon more company would begin to join this fight however DaraKahn was begining to glow as he began to bulge as everyone wondered what was going on

DaraKahn: Whitness more of my power that I had picked up from my descendents

Tenticles began to sprout from DaraKahn's Arms that looked very similiat to the ones from Majora's Wrath Form as DaraKahn was standing in a fighting stance similiar to Zant as everyone looked on

Midna: So you happen to be using techniques that Majora and Zant learned

DaraKahn: That's exactley right Midna you traitor a power you will never have because you are weak

Vivian: You think were weak your wrong because now it appears that you are struggling on the inside

DaraKahn: No I am not

Link: Midna and Vivian are right Daraku has used the technique his descendents Majora and Zant use Shao Kahn has no familiarity with tha and I can sense an inside struggle within DaraKahn

DaraKahn: No I am not struggling

DaraKahn then waves his tentacles like whips and began to hit the warriors with his whips sending them to the ground

Meta-Knight: We half to find a way around those tentacles

DaraKahn then began tp grab Meta-Knight, Marth, Ike, Red, and Lucas in one tentacle and Sonya, Jax, Stryker, Cyrax, and Kenshi in the other tentacle after crushing them for a moment Darakahn threw the 10 in the air and fired a Shao Kahn like Projectile blasting them

DaraKahn: There is no struggle because I just combined both attacks of Daraku and Shao Kahn

Gohan: This looks bad you guys there's no way we can get behind those tentacles

Goten: Well what are we going to do

Trunks: There has to be a way we can help our dads and all of those other guys

Gohan: Hmm well we half to think about it and think fast

then some sounds were heard in the distance that sounded like a song as the Ancient Guardian of the Sea Lugia appeared above the 3 Saiyan sons

Goten: Is that

Trunks: Lugia

Lugia: Gohan Goten Trunks it is good to see you guys again I have been contacted by Mewtwo to gather every legendary Pokemon to deal with DaraKahn we are hoping this will weaken him because the fate of the Universe is resting on this battle and from the looks of things time is running out

Gohan: well what do we do Lugia

Lugia i'll let you know of my plan just follow my lead

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks: RIGHT

The Battle waged on as everyone was getting Pummled by DaraKahn's Tentacles but however they were not going to give up as now the heroes look for someway to take down those giant tenticles

Ash: Pikachu, Charizard, Squirttle, Lapras, Bulbasaur keep attacking those tentacles

Misty: Come on Staryu

Tracey: Scyther keep slashing those tentacles

Brock: Onix, Geodude keep it up

Gary: Umbreon keep going

Ash then began to sense something as all of a sudden blasts of electricity, fire, and ice attacked DaraKahn from behind and then as DaraKahn went to turn around DaraKahn was hit from the front with Fire, Ice, and Lightning along with another aouric blast as then DaraKahn was hit from both sides blasted with Fire, Ice, Lightning, and Lugias Aeroblast as Gohan, Goten, and Trunks came from out of nowhere and began to charge up

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks: KAAAAAAMEEEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEE EHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The 3 Saiyan Song blasted three Kamehame waves at the same time both connecting with the multiple blasts of Fire, Ice, Lightning and an arrow blast causing a massive explosion and a massive pile of dust as the 3 Saiyans Song along with Lugia, Ho-Oh, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Entie, Raikou, and Suicune all appeared amongst the other fighters

Goku: Hey you guys what are you doing here

Gohan: The Legendary Pokemon saw us when they were on their way to battle and we came up with a plan to take down DaraKahn's Defences

Goku: Good work son

Ash: Hey Gohan lonbg time no see

Gohan: Same here Ash from the looks of things you've been through a lot

Ash: It still doesn't change the face that everything that has happened recently has destroyed my family

Goten: Well no need to worry we will win this fight together

Trunks: You guys need any Senzu Beans

Tracey: I hope you have enough all around for everyone who has been fighting DaraKahn

Goku: We better

Mewtwo: Everyone listen up the Saiyans have brough a magic vegetable that will restore your strength called a senzu bean please eat it and let's continue the fight

Everybody eats a Senzu Beans as they began to feel there strengths restoring as they were ready to take on DaraKahn who was preocupied taking on all of the legendary Pokemon at once

DaraKahn: Stop it you annoying wothless creatures my fight is with them not you

But then there was a realization in everyone the Purelights have been restored to their full power ready to destroy DaraKahn once and for all as Geno began to come up with a plan

Geno: Ok everyone keep with the Attacks ok first of All Samus do you have light beams from the Luminoth in your Arm Cannon

Samus: Yes

Geno: Sabalaton do you have the light of Sabulatonians DNA ready to fire at will

Sabalaton: Yes

Raiden: Is everybody ready

All of the Earthrealm fighters: Ready

They all began to charge at DaraKahn with there newly restored strength as Taven began charging up the Drakesword while Geno was charging up the Geno Whirl and Goku had his hands up in the air calling forth a ball of light gathered with energy

Goku: My Spirit Bomb, your whirl blast and your sword could destroy DaraKahn we need to gather the energy and the wishes of everyone that is left alive

Geno: Right

Geno began to concentrate his energy as he was met by the Queen of the Cosmos Rosalina as millions of voices were heard

Rosalina: Star Guardian listen to those voices they are the voices of those who are wishing for everything to be at peace

Geno: I will win this battle along with everyone else here fighting

Rosalina: I have someone else who has a very special wish

Geno: Who

An adult boy with a mushroom cap on his head with purple swirly designs on it who looked very familiar to Geno

Geno: RAZ!

Raz: Geno

Raz: Hey Geno please defeat this monster you are still my favorite toy and I might be grown up now and going to college soon my wish is to play with you for one more day

Geno was in tears as that wish from Raz made the Geno whirl stronger with motivation from Raz

Geno: Roaslina thank you I can now think of a way to repay you

Rosalina: all of these years you've been gone from your long lost family it's time you reunited with them

Rosalina: You mean

A Man with Brown Hair A Woman with Blonde Hair and a Boy with Brown hair approached Rosalina as Rosalina was in teers

Woman: Rosalina my Baby we've missed you so much

Rosalina: Mama Daddy Brother

The Tear Filled Rosalina was in tears as she hugged and reunited with her long lost family

Man: Rosalina you've been watching over the universe keeping us safe you've done a great job keeping the stars bright at night

Rosalina: I have but the Star Guardian granted me my own personal wish Geno Thank you please stop that monster and save the Universe and with that the Geno whirl grew bigger as Alastor began to talk

Alastor: Everyone in the world make a wish if you wish for it it will give Geno the Strength to destroy DaraKahn

DaraKahn: NOOOOO

Before DaraKahn could react Alastor shot a lightning bolt at DaraKahn only to get a triple pummel from Viewtiful Joe Captain Blue Jr and Sexy Silvia

Viewtiful Joe: It's about time we ended this battle *wishing* I wish for a lifetime supply of Cheeseburgers there you go G-Man

Captain Blue Jr: I wish I can exsist outside of the Captain Blue Movies

Sexy Silvia: I Wish Joe would Marry Me Someday

Else where on the battlefeild

Marth: i wish to become King of Altea

Ike: I wish to become a wealthier soldier and be able to live on good fortune and wealth

Red: I wish Me and Lucas can share the title Greatest Pokemon Masters of all time

Lucas: I wish for my Mother and Brother to come back to life and for me and Red to become Pokemon Masters

Meta-Knight: I wish to someday become King of Dreamland

Samus: I wish to marry Sabalaton someday and become queen of Sabulatopia

Sabalaton: I wish for my whole Sabulatopian Race to be brought back to life

Donkey Kong: I wish to never run out of Bananas again

Diddy Kong: I wish to become famous

Yoshi: I wish for an endless supply of fruit on my Island

Pit: I wish to someday be able to fly on my own

Ash: I wish for the whole Pokemon World to be restored back to normal for my family to come back to life and to become Pokemon Master

Misty: I Wish to someday confess my true love for Ash

Brock: I wish to marry a pretty girl and to become a Pokemon Breeder

Tracey: I wish to someday work with Professor Oak and become a researcher one day

Melody: I wish to someday confess my l;ove for Tracey and for all of this fighting to stop

Gary Oak: I Wish to become a Pokemon Researcher and for everything that was destroyed in the Pokemon World and all of Pallet Town to be fixed

Pikachu: Pika Pi

Captain Falcon: I wish To Race one more time before I retire

Fox: I wish for Peppy to come back to life

Falco: I wish for the safety of the entire Galaxy

Ness: I wish for All of our Universes and timezones to sepearate and the flow of time goes back to normal and for all of us to go back to our different times and worlds

Young Link: I wish to reunite with Navi someday

Toon Link: I want to find a New Hyrule

All of these wishes we're making the Geno Whirl Bigger and Stronger as Now Geno would soon be ready as Goku's Spirit Bomb was growing with all of the energy being collected from all over the Universe as Taven was charging his sword as he was met by his parents Argus and Dahlia and also Blaze

Argus: Taven make us all proud by destroying Shao Kahn and all of the other villians in that enemy you will finally end Armageddon the Battle will be over and the Realms will finally be at Peace

Taven: I'm hoping this will finally put an end to it all

Daliah: Just think off all of the hatred that the forces of light have for the Forces of Darkness use their strengths to destroy DaraKahn

Taven then thought of the following Sonya and the Special Forces hatred for Kano and the Black Dragon; Kenshi's Hatred for Shang Tsung; Scorpion's Vengeance on Quan Chi; Sub-Zero wanting his brother back and for Noob Saibot to be abolished;all of these emotions were flooding into Taven's DrakeSword as now Taven's weapon was fully powered ready for the attack

Blaze: Taven this is it this final move rests on your shoulders if we fail we all lose remember you were given the prize of Godhood from me use that gift and destroy DaraKahn and this war once and for all

Taven: Right

Taven got his stance as Goku stood in the middle the Spirit Bomb growing stronger with every bit of energy left

Goku: Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Picollo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Hercule have you been able to get everyone to give me their energy

Picollo: We've convinced those who are still here away from this battle to give you their energy

Picollo was right the ones that were left in the universe are giving their energy to Goku such as Duel Monsters, Bit Beasts, Medabots, Gundams, Pokemon, Digimon, Net Navis, and the Humans and it took some convincing thanks to Hercule as the Champ began to convince more to give their energy to Goku even though Hercule was making it seem like they were giving it to him

Hercule: Come on give me your energy so I will crush this Demon DaraKahn to pieces

A group of Nickelodeon Cartoon Characters we're listening and ready to give their energy

Tommy: Hey you guys that's Hercule he wants us to hold our hands and give him emejy

Chuckie: What's Emergy

Angelica: You Dumb Babies Emergy is the stuff that makes you move

Phil: How do you know that Angelica

Angelica: I know everything

Lil: well let's give our energy and watch Hercule destroy that Monster

All of the Rugrats: YEAH

Goku: Wow bless their hearts little babies gave me their energy to destroy this monster

Arnold: Come on everyone we need to raise our arms and give Hercule our power

Helga: Oh come on football head that Darakasomething monster has been destroying the world what makes you think our energy can stop it

Harold: Oh come on Helga put your hands up if you don't i'll pound you

Helga: if you Pound me i'll pound you back fat boy

Gerald: Hey chill out let's all give our energy to hercule and when we save the world we can all go back home

Sid: Sounds like a plan to me Gerald

Arnold: All right let's do this

The Hey Arnold gang then raised their hands to give their energy to Goku even though they we're convinced that it was Hercule

Otto: Hey you guys Hercule needs our energy to crush that monster we need to give it to him

Raemundo: Rocket Boy is right you guys we need to give Hercule our energy after all he defeated Cell and he is the world champion and I hope he gives that DaraKahn what's comming to him

Twister: Count me in you the man Hercule

Reggie: Me too go get em Hercule

Sam: all right i'm in

Tito: Hey i'm in too I can't wait for this monster to be destroyed and surf the waves again

Raemundo: Me too this is sad seing the world like this

The Rocket Power gang all raised their hands and gave their energy to Goku as well even though they believe their giving their strength to Hercule

and Soon with all of the help of those who are remaining in the world Goku's Spirit Bomb was now at Full Power ready to fire at DaraKahn

Goku: Thank you Hercule in this battle we're all heroes fighting one enemy and you yourself are a real hero now

Hercule: I AM HAHAHA! OOOOHHH YEEEAAAHHH You're going to meet your maker now DaraKahn you hear me feel my fury you ready Goku

Goku: Almost we need the purelights Hey Geno

Geno: Anchello I believe has them

An explosion was heard as all of the legendary pokemon went flying and Anchello was trying to get away as DaraKahn was Mad with Power blowing up everything

Anchello: Here you guys

Anchello threw the Purelights onto Taven's Sword Powering it up with PureLight, Geno's Super Whirl with Purelight, and Goku's Spirit Bomb with Purelight as DaraKahn was Charging a very Powerful Attack

DaraKahn: If I hit this attack on you and if it hit's the ground the whole Universe will be destroyed

Goku: What no

DaraKahn began to charge a massive ball of Antilight powerfull enough to destroy the Earth Taven, Geno, and Goku had no Choice but to release the Spirit Bomb, Drakesword, Super Whirl with the Purelight as all 3 energies began to form into one ball of Purelight as the Purelight and the antilight energies collided leading to a Collision course a course that will now determine the fate of the entire Universe and exsistance

Raiden: No it's not enough

Goku: No we're all going to lose we can't no we can't give up we half to fight on

Geno: No what's happening he just how did he

Taven: No it wasn't enough his power is greater than ours

Mario: Mama Mia

Link: No this can't be happening

Vegeta: No this is it DaraKahn has won he's defeated us all he's too strong we all can't beat him now it looks like th whole Universe is going to be destroyed with all of us going with it and DaraKahn will be bragging as he's all that's laugh creating his new world No this can't happen. Hey Gohan, Goten you both need to help your father Trunks help me fight along side and help Kakarot out

Gohan, Goten, Trunks: Right

Piccollo: Vegeta's Right we all need to help Goku out this maybe our last chance

Krillin: Riight

Yamcha: We Half to for the Universe

Tien: I refuse to Lose

All of the other Z Fighters along with the 3 Saiyan Sons all got to gether and joined their father in ridding the Universe of DaraKahn

Goku: Thank's Guys

Gohan: We're in this together Dad

Goten: We don't want the Universe to be destroyed

Goku: Thank you guys I knew I raised 2 great sons with great hearts

Vegeta: It took me to convince them to join

Goku: Thanks Vegeta

Vegeta: Yeah Don't Mention it Kakarot

Piccollo: Huh Up there that looks like some God like beings

Piccollo was right just in the knick of time the 6 Sages the 7 Star Spirits and the 3 Godesses all came to help out in his battle using thier powers to add the the Purelight Bomb to make it Stronger

Link: Hey Mario Let's add our Power so we can save the Universe

Mario: Let's a Go

Sabalaton: Ok Samus ready to Finish this battle

Samus: Yes I am

Ash: Come on you guys let's put an end to this

Ash's Friends: RIGHT

Raiden: Liu we half to trust them we must add our power to stop DaraKahn

Liu Kang: Right

Everybody began to add their power to the Purelight Bomb Raiden' and Alastor's Lightning, Liu Kang and Mario's Fire All of the Legendary Pokemon's Power and light from Link's Master Sword all combined making the Purelight Bomb Stronger as it began to push the Antilight Bomb away. DaraKahn tried another attack until he realized he was losing power and he can't use any other attack while using the Antilight Bomb Daraku was finished now

Geno: For the wishes and Hopes of the future

Taven: For the fate of every Realm in the Universe

Goku: DaraKahn it is time to meet your end you're evil will not destroy this universe as long as the unbreakable bond of love, friendship, family, and everything that is love and good destroys your antilight and takes you with it.

With those final words of justice The Purelight Bomb began to push the Antilight Bomb DaraKahn lost his strength and now both the purelight and antilight bombs exploded on DaraKahn

DaraKahn: THIS ISN'T HAPENING CURSE YOU ALL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Just like that the Purelight Bomb ripped and tore DaraKahn's body apart leaving nothing more as the purelight bomb flew into the sky with the antilight bomb taking the Antilight with it destroying both DaraKahn and the Antilight Outworld once and for all the battle was finally over Shao Kahn, Daraku, and all of the forces of Darkness were all dead, as all that was left now was the Universe back to where it is at and the flow of time back to it's normal zones and everything back to the way it is supposed to be Game Over.

To Be Concluded


End file.
